


UNDERTALE: character heights

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other, Science, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: Title says it all
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Character heights

Papyrus: 192 cm

Toriel: 229 cm  
w/ horns: 243 cm

Frisk: 83 cm

Chara: 83 cm

Sans: 143 cm

Undyne: 226 cm

Asriel: 85 cm

Mettaton: 202 cm  
Ex: 234 cm  
NEO: 238 cm

Asgore: 243 cm  
w/ horns: 279 cm


	2. Failed attempt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't satisfied with my first crack at figuring out what everyone's heights where. So I decided to try again; however, I did a big goof. I messed up my Math really early on, but I'm sharing my results with you anyway. Mainly because I find them funny.
> 
> I also did more characters this time.

Papyrus: 525 cm

Mad Mew Mew: 450 cm

Onionsan: 825 cm

Alphys: 393.75 cm

Asgore: 675 cm 

W/ horns: 750 cm

Asriel: 337.5 cm

Flowey: 243.75 cm

Chara: 365.6 cm

Frisk: 365.6 cm

Grillby: 637.5 cm

Mettaton: 547.5 cm

Ex: 656.25 cm

Monster Kidd: 300 cm

Blooky: 412.5 cm

So-sorry: 487.5 cm

Dress Lion: 450 cm

Vulcan: 309.3 cm

Heats Flamesman: 206.25 cm

Fuku Fire: 506.25 cm

Sans: 375 cm

Muffet: 393.75 cm

Undyne: 543.75

Toriel: 618.75

W/horns: 656.25

And for comparison I'm 167.6 cm tall, and here is an image of me compared to Monster Kidd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering what I did to get such outlandish results, I accidentally converted to centimeters twice. So what converted inches to centimeters then I converted that number into centimeters again.


	3. FIXED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixed my calculations, and I'm much happier with them <3

* * *

Papyrus: 170 cm / 5 ft 7 in

* * *

Mad Mew Mew: 144 cm / 4 ft 9 in

* * *

Onionsan: 264 cm / 8 ft 8 in

* * *

Alphys: 126 cm / 4 ft 2 in

* * *

Asgore: 216 cm 

W/horns: 240 cm / 7 ft 10 in

* * *

Asriel: 108 cm / 3 ft 7 in

Flowey: 78 cm / 2 ft 7 in

* * *

Frisk: 114 cm / 3 ft 9 in

Chara: 114 cm / 3 ft 9 in

* * *

Grillby: 180 cm / 5 ft 11 in

* * *

Mettaton: 174 cm / 5 ft 9 in

Ex: 204 cm / 6 ft 8 in

* * *

Monster Kidd: 96 cm / 3 ft 2 in

* * *

Napstablook: 132 cm / 4 ft 4 in

* * *

Heats Flamesman: 72 cm / 2 ft 4 in

* * *

Fuku Fire: 162 cm / 5 ft 4 in

* * *

Froggit: 78 cm 

* * *

Sans: 120 cm / 3 ft 11 in

* * *

Temmei: 90 cm / 2 ft 7 in

* * *

Undyne: 174 cm / 5 ft 9 in

* * *

Muffet: 126 cm / 4 ft 2 in

* * *

Toriel: 198 cm 

W/horns: 210 cm / 6 ft 11 in

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at pixel measurements, so this could range from slightly off to WAY out of the ball park.


End file.
